metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Suns
Cold Memories During the Eastern European mission, Old Snake and crew catch wind of Liquid Ocelot's true plan: To launch a nuclear missile at the lead Patriot AI, JD, which has been discovered to be based in space disguised as orbiting satellite debris. Snake realizes that there is only one weapon that could fire a nuke that far, completely undetected and thus protected by Patriot intervention: Metal Gear REX. That means that the next stop on this global game of cat-and-mouse is a familiar place that Snake would have probably liked to forget at this point, Shadow Moses Island. Having uncomfortable dreams about his first visit to the island, Snake is dropped off by Otacon's helicopter in the middle of a harsh blizzard, charged with infiltrating into the lower hangar of the base, where the deactivated REX sat waiting. Abandoned by humans, the nuclear disposal facility he had remembered sneaking into almost a decade ago was now stocked by Scarabs and Metal Gear Gekkos, making it twice as dangerous as last time. Making his way through the building, Snake has several flashbacks to his first mission at the Alaskan base, even having to take a small detour to the room where he fought Gray Fox and where he and Otacon first met. Crying Wolf The fates conspired to enforce the similarities between his first and second visits to the island, as he fights another sniping-proficient boss in the exact same area as he had taken down Sniper Wolf, this time having to take on the large, intimidating Crying Wolf as FROGS searched the snowy field to find him. Once again, after her eventual defeat, she comes out of her armor and is finished off by Snake after she decides that she was done crying. After her defeat, a white wolf appears and hoists her onto its back, carrying her off into the wilderness. Snake takes Crying Wolf's railgun as a prize. Descending farther into the base, facing more unmanned robots, and having more flashbacks, Snake eventually reaches the lower hangar where he had last left REX. Unfortunately, the defeated Metal Gear wasn't the only thing that was waiting for him: Vamp appeared with Naomi Hunter in tow and proclaimed that he was going to kill Snake, "as his queen wishes." Snake and Vamp get into a fierce fight as Otacon uses the Metal Gear Mk. III to hack into REX and try to re-activate it. Vamp continues showing his seeming immortality by continuously coming back from the dead, but Naomi's claim that his regenerative properties were due to nanomachines that accelerated his healing factor to an almost instantaneous process would prove true - Snake takes the syringe of suppressor nanomachines given to him by Naomi early and injects them into Vamp, finally turning him mortal. The victory is short lived, however, as many Gekkos begin to break into the area, preparing to explode en masse, taking the hangar and everyone inside it with them. Just as things began to look their darkest, Raiden appears, fully healed from his last fight with Vamp, to battle the knife-expert atop REX while Snake held off the multiple Gekkos with Crying Wolf's railgun. After a long, protracted knife fight, Raiden emerges the victor, obeying Vamp's command to "kill him" by slashing his chest with his katana just as Snake finishes what seemed to be the last of the Gekkos. Vamp fell to the ground, though he was still alive for the moment. Naomi then appeared once more, laying all of Vamp's fears to rest as he finally died peacefully, as he's wanted to for so long. Naomi explains that she and Vamp are exactly alike - Walking dead using bastardized science to keep them afloat. She reveals that she has terminal cancer, but has too been using nanomachines to keep it at bay. Taking two syringes full of suppressors, the cancer spreads like wildfire through her body. Her last words are a heartfelt apology to Otacon, telling him that she is truly sorry that she had to deceive him. One More Reboot There is no time for forgiving and goodbyes, however, as REX becomes active and more Gekkos begin to show up on the scene. Snake climbs in to man the controls while Raiden moves forward and deals with Gekkos getting in their way. Just as they exit the hangar, however, an exploding Gekko triggers falling debris to trap Raiden as Liquid appears from the nearby ocean in his own Metal Gear, Metal Gear RAY. Snake and Liquid fight each other in their own genocidal death weapons, but REX's superior power is more than a match for RAY's more agile design, defeating the machine and ejecting Liquid from the cockpit. Liquid hardly sees this as a defeat, however, as he reveals he has another Metal Gear to man: An Arsenal Gear named Outer Haven, which has REX's railgun mounted on it to use against JD, the rest of REX being unimportant. Snake tries to catch Liquid before he can board the huge ship, but it's no use. Snake collapses as Outer Haven begins to move forward, destroying the dock and advancing to kill Snake. Raiden, seeing the immediate danger, has only one recourse to helping Snake: Cutting off his own right arm with his katana to escape from underneath the debris, he runs forward and singlehandedly holds back Outer Haven from moving forward. As he feels his strength rapidly depleting, Raiden gives out a last cry of "ROSE!" as the Arsenal Gear crushes and seemingly kills him before retreating into the water. Snake and Raiden are airlifted onto the U.S.S. Missouri, a World War II battleship captained by Mei Ling, which is in hot pursuit of Outer Haven, planning to attack at the opportune moment. See Also *Timeline *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid 4